The use of mobile devices for access to secure identity applications is an emerging market that leverages the functionality and security built into mobile devices. This typically includes establishing a digital identity certificate to be stored in the mobile device that represents a person, organization, application, or device associated with the mobile device for identity verification thereby eliminating the need for multiple identification. Such mobile devices may still be conducive to unauthorized access by external sources depending on a level of security associated with the mobile device. There is a need for a system for managing a user's device identity by tracking and managing the user's financial activity using mobile device via block chain management techniques.